


She was right

by OrlesianTruffles



Series: Fiona Lavellan Flashbacks [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M, Falling In Love, Flashback, Flower Crowns, Fluffy, Silly, Young Lavellan, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lavellan daydreams with her best friend about the kind of man she might fall in love with.<br/>Later, as an adult, she helps close a rift for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was right

"Fiona, do you think you'll ever fall in love?" Two young Dalish girls sat beside one another, no more than eleven summers old. A warm summer breeze gently sweeping through the wildflower meadow that surrounded them. Fiona glanced up, her white blonde hair shining in the sun, wild and unkempt, falling in her face. 

"No." She stared down at the flowers in her hands before gently setting them in her lap, pushing back some of her hair to glance up. She paused for only a moment before gently shoving her best friend Milla, the two girls erupting into a fit of giggles. Fiona was so rarely serious, so Milla knew her friend was being playful. "I mean, I'm sure I will one day. Maybe. I don't know. The keeper says I am too restless and wild to be content in life. She tells me I need to focus on the present, and that I need to stop wandering off. Maybe no one would want to fall in love with me, maybe they’d be afraid I wouldn’t sit still." She grew quiet, her attention falling back to the flower crown she was making. 

Truth be told, that conversation had deeply hurt her feelings. While it was true, she always seemed to flit from one curiosity and obsession to the next, certainly that had to be someone who could grasp at her attentions and hold it for a lifetime. She knew the keeper was only looking out for what was best, and worried that Fiona may bring unwanted attention to the clan. It had also been said in the heat of the moment when Fiona had left the halla unattended, again, due to being quite distracted by a passing bird. Milla could sense her friends darkening mood and resolved to cheer her up in any way she could. 

"Well I think you will! I bet he'll be tall, and smart, and strong! He will love the stars as much as you do! And his eyes will be the same color the sky is when it rains, you do love the rain." Milla grinned. Fiona blew a stream of air between her lips, trying to tame her bangs out of her eyes. She had actually considered the type of person she wanted to be with but this man, the one of her dreams she had conjured up, he always seemed far too complex and unobtainable. There was no way a person like him actually existed. Even if fate was kind to her, and he did exist, she doubted he would be interested in someone like her. 

"And I think you're crazy." She bit her lip, nearly finished with her flower crown. "I just want him to be kind, and gentle, and I don't know. Different." 

"Different how?" Milla finished her crown, placing it on the top of Fiona's head with a bright smile. 

"Not like the boys in our clan. They're all so stupid, and rude, and boring. I want to love someone who's not like that. Someone who takes my breath away. Someone who is as curious about the world as I am, who loves to learn, and loves to teach. Someone beautiful inside and out, who is just....is...." Fiona sighed, placing her finished crown on Milla's head. The girl flashed a brilliant smile at her.

"I know Fi." Milla smiled, suddenly tapping Fiona's shoulder before taking off in a full out run. "You're it!!" Fiona laughed, chasing after her friend. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quickly! Use the mark!" The elven apostate, with his strong hands and broad shoulders, grasped Fiona's wrist, cradling her hand as they sealed the small rift together. As it slowly closed, she watched him, those grey-blue eyes calm and focused. As he released her hand, Fiona bit her lip, their eyes locking for a moment that to Fiona, felt like eternity. 

"Damnit Milla, you were right..."


End file.
